bleachfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) est la Vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division qui est sous le commandement de Jushiro Ukitake. Elle est la jeune sœur de Hisana Kuchiki et la sœur adoptive de Byakuya Kuchiki, ainsi qu'une amie d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Elle est peut être considérée comme le moteur déclencheur du manga. Apparence Petite et menue, Rukia est l'un des plus petits personnages de la série (En particulier pour son «âge» physique). Elle a la peau pâle et les cheveux sombres. Rukia est une très belle jeune fille. Elle réussit à toujours avoir une mèche qui lui tombe entre les deux yeux, même quand elle est renversée. Ses yeux changent de couleurs selon les moments, bien qu'ils laissent apparaître parfois une touche de bleu foncé. Byakuya dit à Rukia qu'elle ressemble à sa grande sœur défunte, sa femme, Hisana Kuchiki. Personnalité Initialement née dans une classe inférieure, Rukia conserve sa modestie même après avoir été adoptée par la noblesse et continue de se comporter avec tout le monde avec égalité. Toutefois, son comportement cool et solitaire la force souvent à masquer ses troubles personnels, même à ses amis. Bien qu'elle dit à Ichigo qu'elle est presque dix fois plus vieille que lui, elle n'a pas la moindre connaissance sur les moeurs du monde vivant moderne (puisque la Soul Society ressemble à l'ère d'Edo du Japon). Rukia semble constamment avoir un air sérieux et désolé, mais malgré ça elle est un personnage plein d'humour (notamment lorsqu'elle fait l'un de ses dessins de lapin pour expliquer quelque chose). Elle paraît souvent indifférente et froide avec les autres personnages, notamment avec Ichigo au début du manga, mais petit à petit, on découvre qu'elle est aussi sensible, surtout lorsqu'Ichigo vient la sauver ou que l'un de ses amis est en grand danger. Histoire thumb|left|Hisana abandonnant Rukia.Rukia est une fille qui vient du Rukongai comme la plupart des Shinigamis. Elle a été abandonnée par sa grande soeur Hisana, après sa mort dans le monde réel. C'est d'ailleurs à cet endroit qu'elle rencontra Renji Abarai qu'elle sauva d'un marchand qui voulait récupérer ses marchandises volées (Par Renji et sa bande). Quand elle entra à l'académie des Shinigamis, elle fut adoptée par Byakuya Kuchiki, le mari de sa défunte sœur Hisana qui mourut un an auparavant. Puis elle vint pour une mission dans le monde des humains et rencontra Ichigo. Vue d'ensemble thumb|Rukia planant sur la ville de Karakura.Pendant cet arc, Rukia va rencontrer Ichigo dans des ciconstances plus ou moins hasardeuses. Un Hollow avait attaqué la maison des Kurosaki, et Ichigo se sentait visé pour protéger sa famille. Mais Rukia l'arrêta, et se fit mordre par le Hollow. Ichigo décida alors de devenir Shinigami, et Rukia, gravement blessée, lui proposa de lui donner une partie de ses pouvoirs, mais le jeune adolescent avait une pression spirituelle tellement forte que, sans faire exprès, prit tous les pouvoirs de la Shinigami. Il devint donc Shinigami Remplaçant. 'Arc de la Soul Society' thumb|left|Renji laissant Rukia dans le temple des regrets.Durant cet arc, Rukia passe la plus claire partie de son temps dans sa prison, regrettant le passé et sentant les combats d'Ichigo dans le Seireitei. Un jour, Renji vint pour l'emmener dans le temple des regrets et lui dit avant de partir qu'ils avaient repéré un « gamin avec des cheveux roux et un sabre presque aussi grand que lui » ce qui rassura un peu Rukia. Par la suite, pendant l'invasion du Seireitei par Ichigo et tous ses camarades, Ganjû et Hanatarô arrivèrent en premier sur les lieux pour délivrer Rukia de sa captivité. Mais reconnaissant Rukia comme étant l'assassin de son frère Kaien, Ganjû se refusa dans un premier temps à l'aider. Or, ce fut à ce moment que le puissant reiatsu de Kuchiki Byakuya fut ressentit. Byakuya élimina alors en un rien de temps Ganjû sous les yeux désespérés de Rukia. Mais alors que son grand-frère allait faire de même avec Hanatarô, Ichigo fit une apparition spectaculaire pour essayer de sauver tout le monde. Pour la première fois depuis son départ pour la Soul Society, Rukia pu reparler avec Ichigo, pendant un court instant, et lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas changé. Ce dernier lui assure qu'il est là pour la sauver, et va engager un combat avec Byakuya, laissant une Rukia loin d'être rassurée par la tournure que prend les événements. Pourtant, Ichigo parvint à faire jeu égal avec Byakuya ... avant que ce dernier ne décide à utiliser son Shikai, moment que choisit Yoruichi Shihôin pour intervenir et reprendre Ichigo avec elle. Rukia est une nouvelle fois enfermée, malgré l'arrivée d'Ukitake Jushirô, son Capitaine, qui ne comprend pas tout à la situation. Le jour de son exécution arriva et elle se fit transporter au Sōkyoku. Ichimaru arriva et discuta un peu avec elle. Il donna un faux-espoir à Rukia en lui demandant si il voulait qu'il la sauve. Il dit ensuite que c'était pour plaisanter et s'en alla, laissant Rukia pousser un cri de rage. Rukia fut ensuite conduite au Sôkyoku, persuadée qu'il ne lui restait plus aucun de chance de s'en sortir. Elle vit le gigantesque oiseau de flammes et remercia chacun des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré. Ichigo surgit et bloqua le Sōkyoku avec Zangetsu ce qui surprit tous les Capitaines et les Vice-Capitaines présents alors. Ichigo aperçut Renji arriver et lui confia Rukia. Renji s'échappa avec elle sur l'épaule. Il rassura Rukia sur le sort d'Ichigo et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ils recontrèrent ensuite Tōsen qui les emmèna sur la colline du Sōkyoku avec Aizen et Ichimaru. Aizen lui demanda de lâcher Rukia mais celui-ci refusa. Aizen blessa un peu le bras de Renji et le félicita sur ses progrès. Rukia dit qu'elle allait se laisser faire mais Renji refusa. Aizen avait alors l'intention de le tuer, mais Ichigo surgit et bloqua la lame d'Aizen. Renji discuta avec Ichigo jusqu'à ce que Rukia les interrompent parce qu'elle commençait à manquer d'oxygène à cause de Renji qui la serrait trop fort. Ensuite, Renji et Ichigo tentèrent un assaut sur Aizen mais échouèrent lamentablement. Rukia se retrouvé alors totalement sous l'emprise d'Aizen. 'Arc des Bounts' (hors-série) 'Arc des Arrancars' Au début de l'arc, la jeune Shinigami fait partie d'une équipe de surveillance destinée à protéger Ichigo et la ville de Karakura suite à une attaque d'Arrancar survenue un peu plus tôt (Celle de Yammy et Uquiora), elle affrontera et battra D Roy, l'un des Fraccion de Grimmjow Jeagerjack, révélant Sode no Shirayuki pour la première fois au passage. Elle est ensuite vaincue par Grimmjow. Rukia part avec Renji Abarai au Hueco Mondo afin d'assister Ichigo alors que ce dernier cherche à sauver Inoue dans la partie suivante de l'arc. Elle y affrontera tout un tas d'Hollow et d'Arrancar, notamment Aaroniero Allulieli et Rudobon Chelute. 'Arc du Nouveau Capitaine, Shūsuke Amagai' (hors-série) 'Arc du Conte Inconnu des Zanpakutō' (hors-série) 'Arc des Épées Bestiales' (hors-série) 'Arc de Fullbring' Après qu'Ichigo ait acquis son pouvoir de Fullbringer, Rukia se rend dans le monde des vivants pour lui rendre ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Pour ce faire, elle demanda de l'aide à Kisuke Urahara. Ce dernier crée alors une épée contenant un échantillon du Reiatsu de nombreux proches d'Ichigo dont lui-même, Isshin Kurosaki, Yoruichi et Rukia au début. Ensuite, il se rendit à la Soul Society pour demander de l'aide au capitaine commandant Genryusai Yamamoto. Celui-ci accepta de donner du Reiatsu afin de payer sa dette envers Ichigo. Il ordonne à chaque Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine du Seireitei de lui donner du Reiatsu également. Rukia prit l'épée et transperça Ichigo avec celle-ci alors qu'il était désespéré. Rukia lui assèna ensuite un coup de poing pour avoir pleuré et perdu l'espoir juste parce que Ginjo avait prit ses pouvoirs et qu'il ne pouvait plus protéger qui que ce soit... Ichigo, avec des petits changements, recouvra ses pouvoirs de shinigami, il est maintenant bien plus fort. Depuis lors, Rukia vient souvent dans le monde des vivants pour le voir. 'Arc de la guerre sanglante millénaire' Rukia continue à tenir ses fonctions de Vice-capitaine jusqu'à l'attaque du Vandenreich où elle est griévement blessée. Elle fait partie des personnes ramenées avec les membres de la Garde royale à la dimension du roi, elle y sera soignée et entraînée afin de parfaire la maîtrise de son Zanpakuto. Lors de son retour à Soul Society, elle laisse dans un premier temps Renji affronter de Mask de Masculine, optant pour l'idée de secourir les capitaines Muguruma et Ootoribashi, griévement blessés par le Sternritter. Elle croisera Isane Kotetsu en chemin, laissant la tâche à celle-ci de soigner les deux capitaines vaincus. Plus loin, elle est confrontée à Äs Nödt, le Sternritter ayant battu son frère... Il tente de la tuer avec pour but, d'attirer Byakuya Kuchiki, mais ses pouvoirs de la peur de sont incapables d'affecter Rukia, elle parvient à le congeler, mais il survie, ce qui le conduit à utilisé le Vollstandig : Tatar Forras. Finalement, elle manque de peu d'être victime de ce redoutable pouvoir, mais l'apparition de Byakuya Kuchiki et ses encouragements convainquent le vice-capitaine de la treizième division d'utiliser son arme ultime : le Bankai, Hakka no Togame. Elle finit par vaincre son adversaire grace à celui-ci. Aptitudes et Compétences *'Experte épéïste' : Rukia est une excellente épéïste comme le démontre ses nombreux combats, elle allie avec brio grace et efficacité dans la plupart des cas. Son niveau de Vice-capitaine la classe donc dans la moyenne dans ce domaine. *'Experte en Kido' : Rukia est très forte en kidô, elle a beaucoup d'expérience, malgré son utilisation abusive parfois de la trente-troisième technique de destruction (qui est la marque des Kuchiki puisque son frère s'en sert énormément aussi), elle semble connaitre les incantations des hadôs de niveau supérieur à soixante. Elle fait d'ailleurs une démonstration éblouissante en utilisant un sort de niveau soixante-quatorze contre le Noveno espada. *'Excellente endurance' : Rukia est capable de continuer à se déplacer et se battre malgré une grande quantité de blessure. Elle survit même à la terrible attaque du Noveno Espada, qui l'avait pourtant transpercée. *'Grande force physique' : La force physique de Rukia est plutôt imprésionnante par rapport à son petit gabarit. Cela s'illustre surtout en combat à l'épée ou à main nue. *'Combattant Hakuda' : Si Rukia n'est pas une pratiquante accomplie de ce domaine, les bases acquises à l'académie la rendent au moins capable de se servir de ses pieds pour attaquer, en plus de son sabre. Elle peut également avoir recourt à des projections... *'Excellent intellect' : Rukia fait souvent la démonstration de sa grande intelligence, caractérisée par un bon sens de la déduction et de la stratégie. *'Force spirituelle importante' : Elle possède le niveau spirituel d'un Vice-capitaine moyen. *'Experte Shunpô' : La vitesse de Rukia est dans la bonne moyenne. Le Shunpô est maîtrisé. ''' Zanpakutō' : '''Shikai : Sode no Shirayuki' (袖白雪, Manche de neige blanche) : Considéré comme étant le plus beau zanpakuto de la Soul Society, Sode no Shirayuki donne à Rukia des pouvoirs de type glace et plus précisement de contrôle sur la température négative. Libéré, il ressemble à un katana entièrement blanc avec un ruban attaché au pommeau. Rukia le libère en prononçant l'aria suivante : "Mai (舞え, Danse), Sode no Shirayuki". Habiletés du Shikai : Depuis son entraînement à la dimension du roi, la nature exacte et les pouvoirs associés à Sode no Shirayuki sont connus, il ne "produit pas de glace", mais "rend son porteur capable d'atteindre le zéro absolu", gelant absolument tout ce qui le touche instantanément. Rukia a donc dû apprendre à maîtriser son contrôle du Reishi pour canaliser les changements de températures à volonté, mais également entraîner son corps à "survivre" alors que tout son organisme est littéralement "mort de froid". Lorsqu'elle se sert de ce nouveau pouvoir, elle prétend que sa lame n'est que le bras armé permettant d'augmenter la portée de son pouvoir de congellation absolue et qu'à -18 degrés, ses attaques gèlent les plaies instantanément, empêchant le sang de s'en échapper, à -50, l'humdité sous ses pieds gèle et craque la terre qu'elle foule et enfin, au zéro absolu, elle peut, l'espace de 4 secondes, se mouvoir à grande vitesse pour frapper son ennemi et le congeler totalement...en réalité elle ne contrôle pas totalement sa température puisqu'elle s'est coupée lors de son dernier combat, ce qui indique que dépasser le délais risque d'être dangereux pour elle. Sode no Shirayuki offre à Rukia trois techniques de type glace qu'elle appelle des "danses". *'Some no mai : Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, Première danse : Lune blanche) : En brandissant son sabre, Rukia dessine un cercle sur le sol. Tout ce qui est à l'intérieur du cercle (y compris dans le ciel) est gelé par une tour de glace de la largeur du cercle. *'Tsugi no mai: Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, 2ème danse: La carpe argentée) '': Rukia touche quatre fois le sol avec la pointe du sabre puis la dirige vers sa cible. Les quatre marques au sol émettent de la glace vers le haut et Rukia est entourée d'une aura blanche. Enfin, Rukia envoie avec la pointe de son sabre une gigantesque vague de glace ressemblant à une avalanche. La cible se trouve alors emportée. *'San no mai: Shirafune''' (参の舞・白刀, 3ème danse: Lame blanche) : Lors de cette attaque la lame de Sode no Shirayuki s'allonge et transperce la cible. 'thumb|Le bankai de Rukia' : Bankai : Hakka no Togame (白霞罸, Sentence de la Brume Blanche) : Sode no Shirayuki ne semble pas subir de changement radicaux, en tout cas, au niveau de l'épée, tandis que Rukia porte maintenant un kimono complexe d'un blanc éclatant et dont le pand de arrive à ses chevilles, on peut observer qu'il commence à mi-cuisse droite avant de continuer à descendre, s'allongeant progressivement. Le ruban de la forme Shikai forme aintenant des ailes de papillons dans son dos et luis sert apparement de obi. Son hakama est lui aussi passé de la couleur noire au blanc, Rukia porte aussi de longues manches blanches partant depuis le haut des épaules et aggrémentées d'une sorte d'épaulette ou quelque chose de similaire. Son col est très recherché et stylisé, difficile à écrire. Il est à noter la présence de bijoux en forme de fleur sur la poitrine et d'une couronne de glace derrière sa tête. Ses cheveux et ses yeux et, à supposé, sa peau, ont virés au blanc, synonyme du fait que son Bankai peut se retourner contre elle en cas d'erreur lors de son utilisation, ce qui le rend compliqué d'après Byakuya, néanmoins ce Bankai reste magnifique ajouta t-il. Habileté du Bankai : Hakka no Togame augmente considérablement le rayon d'action initial du Zanpakuto. Si Sode no Shirayuki permet à son manieur de tout congeler d'un contact, le Bankai lui, se sert de Rukia comme source pour déchainer une brume glaciale tout autour d'elle, dans un rayon probablement défini par sa pression spirituelle. Cette brume congèle instantanément tout ce qui la touche puis réduit en miette les entités organiques victimes de ce pouvoir en quelques secondes à peine. Après l'avoir utilisé, Byakuya est obligé de fournir un soutient psychologique supplémentaire à sa soeur sans quoi, elle aurait pu s'auto-détruire, on vois qu'elle manque de perdre sa main droite rien qu'à tenir le pommeau de son sabre. Les doigts du capitaine de la sixième division s'en retrouvent eux-aussi gelés quand il pose sa main sur la sienne. Il faut alors une certaine concentration pour que la Shinigami ramène la température à un niveau normal. 'Autres pouvoirs' *'Juhaku' (樹白, Arbre Blanc) : Une technique dont Rukia fait la démonstration lors de son combat contre Rudobon Chelute . Elle plante son épée (en Shikai) dans le sol qui crée une piste de glace en direction de l'adeversaire et gèle alors la cible, transformant alors cette dernière en glace. Cette technique tire son nom du fait qu'elle est employée sur "un arbre", la réssurection de Rudobon étant Arbol (arbre). *'Corde de glace' : Il s'agit d'une habileté très interessante utilisée par Rukia alors qu'elle était prisonnière d'une peluche par Dokugamine Riruka, si elle se retrouve séparée de Sode no Shirayuki, elle peut créer une connection entre elle et son épée sous la forme d'une petite corde ou ficelle. Elle peut alors employer ses techniques à distances sans forcément toucher son arme. Relations Ichigo Kurosaki : Rukia a une relation complexe, énergique et dynamique avec Ichigo. La nature exacte de leur relation reste pour le moment assez ambiguë (amour, amitié, fraternité...). Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'éprouve Rukia depuis la mort de Kaien se transpose sur sa relation avec Ichigo : lorsque Rukia est placée en détention et qu'Ichigo est gravement blessé lors d'une tentative pour la sauver, elle en est venue à la conclusion qu'il était mort de ses blessures. Ayant le sentiment que la mort d'Ichigo aurait pu être évitée si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, Rukia perd sa raison de vivre et décide d'accepter son exécution. Plus tard, Renji lui dit qu'Ichigo est non seulement vivant, mais qu'il prépare une tentative de sauvetage avec ses amis. Pendant l'arc fullbringer elle aidera Ichigo à retrouver ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Renji Abarai : Rukia a une forte relation avec Renji, partageant tous les deux une histoire depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Lorsque tous leurs amis furent morts, Rukia et Renji se rendirent à l'Académie des Shinigamis conscients de leur haut potentiel spirituel. Kaien Shiba : Kaien Shiba était le vice-capitaine de Rukia. C'était aussi un très bon ami. Mais un jour, sa femme fut tuée par un Hollow et par honneur, il décida d'aller le combattre seul. C'est à ce moment que le Hollow s'est emparé du corps de Kaien Shiba et Rukia n'eut d'autre choix que de le tuer. Après sa mort, il eut quelques secondes de lucidité où il la remercia de l'avoir tué car c'était la seule solution et qu'il irait rejoindre sa femme. Il ignorait cependant qu'elle ne l'avait tué que par instinct de protection. Rukia culpabilisa donc énormément depuis ce jour et reste aujourd'hui très marquée par ce fait. Byakuya Kuchiki : Byakuya est son frère adoptif, cependant leur relation est plutôt froide (Rukia pensait même que Byakuya la sacrifierait au nom de la loi sans regrets). En réalité, Byakuya a une grande affection pour elle allant jusqu'à dire (indirectement) qu'elle est sa fierté. Entre autres, Rukia a une grande admiration pour lui et considère le fait de l'avoir comme grand frère comme l'une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie . Jūshirō Ukitake : Rukia a une bonne relation avec son captiaine, celui-ci la soutient beaucoup moralement, notamment lorsque Kaien Shiba, (L'ancien vice-capitaine de la 13ème division) mourut. Ukitake n'aime pas la formalité employée par Rukia lors de leurs entretiens, il est donc très familier avec elle, et bien que Rukia soit au premier abord souvent gênée, elle apprécie ce genre d'échange. Orihime Inoue : Rukia et Orihime deviennent progressivement de grandes amies bien qu'Orihime soit un peu jalouse de la relation qu'entretiennent Ichigo et Rukia. Autres Apparitions *Rukia apparait également à l'occasion de divers jeux vidéos Bleach. *'Dark Rukia' est une version altérnative de Rukia obtenue quand elle est fusionnée avec les principaux antagonistes du film trois : Fade to Black. Citations * (À Aaroniero) « Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de toi est en effet le corps spirituel de Kaien, mais... Kaien n'est pas là... Kaien... À laissé son coeur avec moi ! » * (À Ichigo ) « Tais-toi Paysan ! » * (À Ichigo) « Si tu te blesses, alors je t'épaulerai ! Si tu ne peux plus bouger, alors je me battrai à ta place ! Si tu souffres, alors je prendrai ta douleur ! On est amis, non ?! » * (Discours avec Ichigo à propos de Sojiro Kusaka) « Je crois que j'ai compris. Kusaka était autrefois un homme bon et donna sa loyauté à la Soul Society. Si il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de zanpakuto jumeaux, il aurait pu être un excellent shinigami. Mais à cause de son duel avec Hitsugaya, il a non seulement perdu Hyorinmaru, mais aussi sa vie et son honneur." Ichigo "Tu as raison et maintenant, Hitsugaya se reproche tout ce qui c'est passé.» Rukia "Et maintenant qu'Hitsugaya a atteint tout ce que Kusaka voulait en devenant capitaine, il ne veut pas le détruire à nouveau parce qu'il trouve ça trop douloureux. » Anecdotes * Voulant dessiner un Shinigami en kimono, Tite Kubo dessina Rukia - faisant d'elle le premier personnage de Bleach à être conçu (avant qu'Ichigo ne soit créé, c'est Rukia qui devait être le personnage principal). * Elle est la première shinigami à apparaître. * D'après Tite Kubo, la chanson thème de Rukia est Wing-Stock par Ashley Mac Isaac. * Le Zanpakutô de Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki, a été voté le 2ième Zanpakutō le plus populaire dans un récent vote de Bleach. * Elle a été élue deuxième personnage le plus populaire dans un récent vote d'un magazine japonais. Références en:Rukia Kuchiki Whilelm (discussion) mars 1, 2014 à 14:15 (UTC) Catégorie:Arc des 6 fullbringers Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Femelle Catégorie:Shinigami Catégorie:Vice-capitaine shinigami Catégorie:Lieutenant Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Gotei 13